


Tie Me Up, I'm Good to Go

by thekumquat



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Choking, Collars, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no setup whatsoever just straight to the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: Wade wears a collar while he and Nathan fuck.That's it.





	Tie Me Up, I'm Good to Go

"Gosh, I never would have suspected Mutant Jesus would be so kinky."

"Why?" Nathan asks and Wade can't see his face but he sounds genuinely baffled. "Just because I have responsibilities doesn't mean I can't have sexual interests."

"Because you're the kind of guy who says shit like 'sexual interests' instead of 'kinks'. You're so straightlaced. You _scream_ vanilla-- _urk_!"

Nathan tugs sharply at the leash, yanking Wade back by the neck. The collar digs into his throat, compressing his airway, and for a split second Wade can't breathe.

"Enough."

That one word in that tone sends a jolt of pleasure straight to Wade's cock and he groans.

"Did you do like I asked?"

"Yessir, all set and ready to go." Wade wiggles his ass a little. It's a mostly redundant question -- Wade's on his hands and knees with his legs spread and he knows for a fact Nathan can tell he's loose and lubed and aching for it.

"Good." The collar goes a little slack as Nathan grabs his hips and lines himself up. Wade would never tell him this, because Nathan would get all huffy and serious and concerned, but Wade always underdoes it when he works himself open. Not so much that he'll bleed -- he's not that into pain -- but he loves the burn of being pushed just a teense past his limits.

The chain is loose in Nathan's hand and Wade can feel it brushing against his back with every thrust, hears it clink against the loop on the collar.

But collars are more fun when you use them, so he tugs a little, pulling away from Nathan. Instantly Nathan pulls at it, dragging Wade back into place. This time he keeps the chain tight and the collar presses against Wade’s windpipe.

"God, Daddy, choke me harder," he says and Nathan's rhythm stutters.

" _What?_ "

"Too much?" Wade pants, grinding back against Nathan's cock. "You just said you were kinky so I figured you'd be into it-- _hkk_ , no, okay, message received," he gags past the collar. He gasps for air when the tension is released.

Wade spreads his legs a little wider and Nathan fucks him a little faster. The collar pulls against Wade's neck as every thrust pushes him forward.

He's panting hard and "So close, Nate, baby, please, oh, you feel so fucking good!" Without warning Nathan hauls on the leash, dragging Wade up to his knees, his back against Nathan's chest, his head on Nathan's shoulder. The angle is awkward and Nathan doesn't use his other arm to help Wade balance, but that means every time he slips, the collar digs even further into his skin and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , it's so good. 

Nathan wraps his hand around Wade's cock and Wade's coming, body shaking, but Nathan doesn't stop fucking him even when Wade's legs give out. He does wrap his free arm around Wade's waist then, which is good because otherwise Wade might choke himself unconscious and neither of them is into that.

When Nathan comes it's with a whole-body shudder, panting against Wade's neck, dragging the leash even further. Then Nathan relaxes and they both tumble forward in a tangle of limbs and chain, panting for breath.

"Told you it would be better with a leash," Nathan says, words muffled because his face is mashed against Wade's shoulderblade.

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
